Can I Be Your Valentine?
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: Roxas wants to give a gift to his crush, but he is hesitant.  And when he literally collides with her, how will he handle it?  I suck at summaries.  My ninth ScreamWorks tribute, inspired by the song 'Like St. Valentine.'


It was a nice day in Twilight Town. The sky was clear, the weather was great, and the town was in good spirits. Most of the spirit actually came from the local High School, which was alive and well with activity.

That's because today happened to be Valentine's Day.

The school's Holiday Committee had a field day decorating the school's interior for this day. Red, pink, and white ribbons hung from the ceiling and above doorways, as well as a bunch of hearts were along the walls, written with mini-messages like 'sweet thing' or 'gimme some sugar' (which were hidden because of the teachers strict code on this day).

Anyway, it was lunchtime, and most of the sophomores were eating in the cafeteria, spread out over four rows of six long tables. Some were eating (which comprised of coleslaw and chicken strips, with a pudding as a side dish, and cherry cheesecake as dessert). Most, however, were talking with friends about the obvious objective of the day: giving out valentines to their crush. Girls made this obvious by hoarding their little gifts right in front of them on the table, having little regard for the eventual mix-up they would have with their friends (which would no doubt cause utter chaos later when they discover that Fred's multi-dollar valentine from Christi was now in Jillian's stash of low dollar candy.)

The boys however, seemed to show little or no interest in what the females had to deal with later. Most put on a cool face about it, saying that the girls were being 'childish' or the day was 'like any other'. However, there were some who actually wanted to do something this day, yet some were less than enthusiastic about the part they have the hardest part: giving the gift.

There were two ways of doing this. The first, and easiest, was to use the special 'VD Mail'. This is where a student would give the gift to the main office, then a courier would personally take the gift to the desired person.

And then there is the one most would not do: personal delivery.

Most guys backed down from this, many unsure of how to react when they come face to face with their own crush.

That's what was in the air, hesitation and a sense of uneasiness. Especially on the stairs outside the cafeteria doors, where a group of friends were hanging out.

The tall spikey red-head was Axel, wearing a hooded black sweat shirt with a flame embedded on the back, black pants and shoes, leaning against the handrail and smoking a cigarette (which was against school rules). He had his left arm around the waist of the blond girl standing next to him. That was Larxene, his girlfriend. She wore an outfit similar to Axel's, except her sweatshirt was zipped down to the middle, revealing a bright yellow bra underneath a white blouse. She also wore a short black skirt followed up by black stiletto-like high-heeled boots. This made her just a couple inches shorter than Axel. Her blond hair had a single strand on each temple gelled back, making them look like antennae.

Axel was talking to Larxene, puffing the cigarette he had between his fingers, "I heard Demyx didn't show today. Texted me saying he was sick with the flu."

The blond tried to fan away the smoke, "And I'm getting sick of you smoking, Axel."

"I've been trying to quit, but its addictive," the flame guy replied.

Larxene went and took what little he had left to puff and through it to the ground, stomping on it with her boot, "I'll make you quit then. Starting now."

"And I'm supposed to listen to you?" Axel said, a smirk going across his face. Most men would never test Larxene, but Axel was either brain-dead or fearless, since he did this on a regular basis.

Larxene punched him in the chest, "If you want to live to sleep with me again, you will."

"Watch it Larxene, we'll make Roxas jealous," the red head said, pointing to the sophomore sitting on the other side of the stairway. He sat on the first step up from the ground, looking off into the distance towards the school parking lot. Roxas, the quiet one, seemed to not hear him.

"Hey, kid, you plan to do anything today?" Larxene asked, turning her attention from Axel—for the time being.

Roxas broke out of his trance, looking at the blond, "What?"

"You lost the map on this trip, Rox," Axel replied with a laugh. "You have anything to give to that special girl you like yet?"

"She just broke up with her boyfriend man, last thing she needs is another guy chasing her skirt," Roxas said, putting the hood of his black sweat shirt up, covering his dark orange hair. He wore the same outfit Axel wore, with the exception that his sweatshirt was unzipped, showing a white t-shirt with a black dye in it, and he also wore a necklace with two keys on the chain, one was black and the other was white.

Larxene sighed out of annoyance, "The only skirt-chaser around this hole is the one I'm with right now."

"More like skirt-_lifter_', Axel said, smirking still as he touched Larxene's butt.

Larxene gave him that cold glare she was known for, "don't make me hurt you—"

Axel went ahead and lifted her black skirt anyway. He also narrowly missed Larxene's punch, and he did it again after he finished ducking. Larxene, although not visibly embarrassed, looked at Roxas, not knowing if he had seen anything, "You saw NOTHING, understand?"

"I saw nothing…" Roxas replied instantly, not wanting to let her know he had seen her get flashed.

Axel was able to quickly subdue the hellcat before she could hurt him, then he turned his attention back to Roxas, "So, are you going to give her anything?"

Roxas looked at his best friend, "Axel, she's more than likely down from her recent break-up—"

"And THAT is your chance to get her something. Something that will cheer her up and maybe you'll get something in return," Axel said, holding Larxene from behind, hands on her stomach, and out of her reach.

"You mean take advantage of her. I know your way of thinking," Roxas said.

"C'mon man, you need to take this chance, other wise you'll never get laid," Axel said, smiling.

"She's two years older than me, Axel," Roxas asked, not looking at the two.

"So? She's still fair game for you," Axel said.

The boy looked at him, "she has other guys that like her, what would she see in me?"

Axel pretended to act like he was thinking hard, "Well, first off… You're good in school and stuff, perfect attendance, not taking part in extra-curricular activities, and as green as grass when it comes to women."

Roxas stood up, putting his hands in his pockets, "I'm going to eat."

Larxene managed to give him words before he left, "Roxas, if you happen to run into her, don't look her in the eyes, you'll be unable to say a word." Roxas nodded before he went through the doors and back into the building. He took a big breath once the doors closed. He also pulled a small red box with a white ribbon on it from his pocket, holding it with his right hand and looking at it. It had her name on the tag. 'Of course I want to give her this, but…I never thought something as simple as giving her a gift would be so tough…'

For Roxas, the girl he was going to give his gift too had been in a big upheaval as of late. Her boyfriend dumped her for Roxas' friend Olette, this left the girl he liked in tears from what Axel had told him, and Roxas immediately wanted to do something for her. Axel suggested a number of things: candy, flowers, movies, even diamonds, but none of this he felt would impress her. He did get her something small, something he could afford. He intended to give the gift on the next holiday, which happened to be Valentine's Day.

The bell for third block rang then. Roxas quickly decided, "I'll give her this later. Personally." He went and started walking at a near jogging pace. He made a quick right turn—

And he ran into someone.

Running too fast made him lose his balance and he fell flat on his back, he saw a bunch of papers flying in the air, and when he sat up, he saw some books in front of him.

And there was a girl, with long blonde hair, and wearing a white shirt that was folded up past the elbows, and wearing a short white skirt.

'Namine!'

"Ow…" Namine said, rubbing her head before she started to gather up her belongings.

Roxas sat there like a dolt, taking a few split seconds before he started to help her, all the while avoiding her face.

"Sorry, I was in a hurry," she said.

Roxas turned to her, and found himself accidentally looking down her cleavage, making his face flush and making him look away again.

After they gathered up the papers, the two stood up. Roxas had never been this physically close to Namine, at least not for this long. He sat three seats behind her in art class, and he nearly failed that class because he never looked at the teacher at all. He knew Namine to a certain degree, he knew she was a sweet girl who would never hurt anyone intentionally. She was also one of the most popular girls in school, and had many boys looking to be her boyfriend, though she was a quiet girl as well.

But he was about to fail in his gift-giving if he didn't move at all.

Namine looked at him, "Aren't you Roxas? From Art Class?"

Roxas looked away, avoiding eye contact, "Y-yeah…"

"You okay? You seem nervous for some reason."

'Yeah because I want to be your valentine but my mouth won't say what my brain tells it to say,' that was what Roxas was thinking in his mind.

A small slam was heard to Roxas' right side, and he looked down to see Namine picking up the small red box he had been carrying!

"To Namine…from Roxas?" she said, reading the small card attached to the box. Before Roxas could stop her, she opened it, taking the contents from the box: a small bracelet lined with small white hearts, which Roxas knew had Namine's name spelled out on the hearts.

She gave them a look, and smiled, "this is pretty—Roxas?"

He was gone. He had turned and ran off before he could hear her words on it, feeling like he had failed.

Roxas avoided seeing Namine for the rest of the day. 'Why in the hell did I even think of running off like that? She must think I'm a wuss or worse!' He went through the day with those thoughts on his mind. Once the day came to an end eventually, he went to wait for Axel and Larxene at the back door, where no one was allowed to leave the building from, where the three would then head to the local playground to hang out until the sun went down. Axel and Larxene did show up, where the nymph was dragging the pyro by the ear for some reason, "how'd the gift go?"

The boy avoided the words she gave him, and tried to go past them, but Larxene stopped him, "what happened?"

But then, Axel looked up and gave a smile, "if you did something bad, here's your chance to right the wrong."

Roxas looked up at them as they moved away, confused, then he turned, and there stood Namine. She was holding books to her chest and her backpack on her back. Roxas again avoided her eyes, deciding to look at the ground instead, "um…hey…"

He just blurted that out, and he really had not intended that. But, as long as he spoke first, he intended to finish what he had to say, "Namine…that bracelet addressed to you, I had…gotten for you when Hayner broke up with you. I was told you were severely heart broken when you found out. I really didn't want to see you that way, so I went out and bought that for you…"

He paused for a few seconds, and he heard her say nothing, "If you don't like it…I'll understand."

Namine put her hand out, "I like it Roxas, thank you." Roxas looked up, and saw the bracelet on her right wrist. She was wearing it. This made him smile. 'She likes it!'

Namine then went and said, to his astonishment, "would you like to get a drink later maybe?"

Roxas had no choice but to look her in the face now, "S-Sure!"

Namine nodded and smiled, "I'll wait for you then…get me at six o'clock?"

Roxas nodded this time, "Count on it!"

Namine went past him, and then stopped, putting her free hand to her chin, then turned back to Roxas. She walked back to him, then bent to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Roxas reacted instantly, staying still like a statue, before she moved away and walked off, leaving the kid alone.

Roxas turned slowly to Larxene and Axel, who had witnessed the whole thing happen. The red head simply gave him a thumbs up and a big smile.


End file.
